Just You and Me
by MiladyofDragons
Summary: Amor: sentimento reciproco entre duas pessoas... bem... as vezes, quase nem sempre reciproco..


Capitulo um – Situando a tempo e acontecimentos na historia

"É incrivel como quando nós planejamos muito uma coisa, essa coisa em si, acaba adquirindo uma porcentagem superior a 50 de dar errado...  
Durante um pouco mais de 2 meses planejei como matar nosso diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, como faria, o que faria, como falaria, mas na hora H eu realmente fraquejei... queria contar vantagem, mostrar como eu havia sido corajoso trazendo os comensais para dentro do colégio, bem debaixo do nariz dele, bom... do nariz dele e de Snape, meu padrinho, que só veio a descobrir meus planos quando os oficiais da Ordem o procuraram em forma de ajuda, mal sabiam eles a ajuda que trariam... mas não... eu só fui um idiota, quanto mais falei, mais me condenei, me admira Potter ter estado lá, juro que não era minha inteção, me redimir perante ele, hoje a convivência é até suave... quase normal, mas nada de amigos para sempre, isso deixo para Granger e Weasley...ah...Weasley. Por que fui me atrever a citar este sobrenome? Realmente... essa garota ainda acaba com a minha sanidade... Mas voltando do mundo dos sonhos.. que é onde a GAROTA Weasley se encontra para mim, voltemos a realidade... No meu relato do último ano... Nosso último ano... Por que apesar do esperado eu não estava sozinho..."

"Passar as férias na Toca é sempre divertido, mas dessa vez seria diferente... Era só mais um último e dourado dia de paz na companhia de Ron e Moine, eventualmente na de Ginny também... mais um motivo de alegria... O casamento de Gui e Fleur foi bonito, solene, com direito a mais homenagens ao nosso mentor, Fleur estava divina, com Ron babando, ficaria dificil de eu não ter notado, Ginny esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo, algo sempre me disse que ela me esperaria, demorasse o tempo que fosse... Logo a seguir saímos em uma jornada desafiadora rumo ao desconhecido em busca de pequenos fragmentos da alma de Voldemort, rodamos 4 continetes em pistas falsas, em vão... Fiquei desesperado, sem nenhuma esperança, voltamos á Londres... e de lá para Hogsmeade, onde nos reunimos á antiga A.D, em busca de novas pistas... estavamos desolados... No entanto eu nunca iria imaginar que em menos de 6 meses encontraria Snape... Severo Snape e claro, Draco Malfoy, ambos em uma caverna conhecida de meu falecido padrinho... Sirius, uma caverna ao norte de Hogsmeade, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, á primeira vista notei o abatimento no sonserino, mais pálido que o normal e com as roupas bem mais gastas também. Sou um dos bons homens de Dumbledore, como Scrimgeour disse, mas isto não me impede de querer vingar aqueles que eu amo, e foi assim que Snape desapareceu da Terra dos Vivos, quanto a Malfoy, depois daquele dia passou a nos ajudar, não podiamos deixar o garoto ao relento, sem pai nem mãe, confesso que me simpatizei de sua figura logo no começo e afinal... o que é melhor para uma equipe de buscas? A melhor aluna que Hogwarts já teve? Ou os dois melhores alunos que Hogwarts já viu? E minha decisão foi acertada... No começo foi dificil, mas em um mês fizemos mais progressos juntos do que imaginávams e ao final de oito meses voltavamos para a Toca tendo destruído 4 Horcruxes; o medalhão... destruido em nossa frente por R.A.B; a Cobra com uma ajudinha de Malfoy, pouco tempo depois de termos saído da caverna, e se quer saber a minha opinião... ele está furioso; a taça... cortesia de Ron em uma tarde ensolarada na Irlanda e a varinha de Rowena Ravenclaw descoberta por Mione na Escócia."

"Voltar para casa foi incrivel... Sentia saudades de todos, e por mais estranho que pareça ao chegarmos havia um comitê de boas vindas, meus irmãos, Ginny, e até alguns da Ordem... Não que as noticias fossem animadoras... acabavamos de voltar e ja teriamos de sair novamente, mas dessa vez iriamos todos juntos, ao final de duas noites aparatamos todos em Godrics Hollow, na antiga casa dos Potters e a batlha foi finalmente iniciada, uma batalha só, sem muitas perdas do nosso lado, mas magicamente dessa vez... todos os comensais foram extintos... Harry matou Voldemort... ou o que havia sobrado dele depois da eliminação das Horcruxes, um Avada e nosso problema de décadas foi resolvido, ele estava realmente sem forças."

"Sendo incrivel ou não... Hogwarts será reaberta em setembro... O único imprevisto é q todos voltaremos aos nosso respectivos anos eu, Ron, Harry e Draco teremos de cursar novamente o 6º ano, pois nossos exames finais foram interrompidos pela morte e funerais de Dumbledore... Já Ginny conseguiu obter seus Nom's à tempo e passou para o 6º, assim estremos todos juntos dessa vez... Para ser bem sincera... não me importo de ter que cursar tudo novamente, realemente não consegui aprender muitas coisas naquele ano em especial, já Ron e Harry são só reclamações desde que recebemos as cartas... bom, pensando bem, desde quando Ron e Harry não reclamam de estudar?"

"Uau... Hogwarts... que saudades de lá, meus Nom's chegaram hoje, junto com a perspectiva de voltar a escola, ter Mc Gonnagal como diretora não vai ser ruim, mas Dumbledore nos deixará saudades... Fomos ao Beco Diagonal hoje, e tudo parece em sua perfeita supremacia, as ruas estão cheias, crianças pulando brincando, derrubando sorvete, só quem pareceu meio incomodado com o lugar era Malfoy, não não perdi o costume de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, mesmo que estejamos nos dando relativamente bem desde que ele chegou a Toca, á Toca... ou deveria chama-la de Pensão Weasley... já que desde que a guerra terminou, Harry, Mione e Malfoy vieram morar com a gente, sem contar Percy, que caiu as boas favas da familia... As compras no Beco foram legais, pude comprar vestes novas, eu e Mione, que se tornou uma otima amiga depois que parou de se preocupar tanto com comensais e Voldemort... Ontem a noite Harry veio conversar comigo... voltamos... e eu espero que dessa vez seja para sempre..."


End file.
